


See You Again

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ravus recalls the memories of his lover before the war began.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and the song “See You Again” by Tyler the Creator

Ravus didn’t expect for any of this to happen. Yet it did.

He lay down on his bed wide awake as his lover slept peacefully against his chest. Not wanting to disturb his sleep while thinking about the events that led them to this moment.

Ravus decided to take the time to meet the new soldiers for the Imperial army. Due to his unexpected appearance many of the new recruits were not in uniform. The first thing Ravus has spotted was a faux hawk from the short distance.

When he turns around, the first thing that stood out was his mechanical gear sleeve tattoo on his right arm. Then the piercing on his bottom lip. Ravus made a comment about his piercing, asking if he will wear it during combat. He replied by saying it brings him good luck.

One of the new recruits chided him for saying that, but Ravus paid no mind for he was intrigued. The visit was only meant to happen once. Yet Ravus found himself to visit the new recruits equal amount of times he has with his dear sister.

The soldiers paid no mind with these unexpected visits for they have grown used to it. Ravus have used that time to get to know them personally. Especially with the man with the mechanical tattoo.

He has learned that he and the other recruits joined the army because they had no other choice. The life they had was in pitiful conditions with no future ahead. They all figured by joining the army, life would become a little more tolerable. Ravus had taken pity on them, but dared not to show it.

Soon Ravus began to realize he could not stop thinking about him. The way he smiled from those pierced lips and the way his eyes would light up when Ravus shows up for his visits. He even noticed that every time he had closed his eyes, the only thing he sees was his face.

He even wondered if the soldier ever looked both ways before he crossed his mind and his dream state. That is when he realized his infatuation with him has turned into love.

He hesitated a great deal to reveal his love for the soldier, for he was not sure if he felt the same way. Until one day, the soldier wished to speak to him in private and kissed him once the door was closed.

He said he couldn’t deny his feelings any longer for the prince for he existed in his dreams and behind his eyelids.

Since then the two have tried to spend as much time as they can. With the war growing more than ever, their duties to the Empire have also increased. To the point the only time they can spend time with one another is sleep.

Ravus knew everything would be in motion once the Empire invades Lucis. He had prepared all his life for this, yet he can’t seem to let go what truly mattered the most.

“Ravus, what’s wrong?”

He turned to his awaken lover as he began to yawn and rubbing his eye. Ravus caressed the side of his lover’s face. He looked at his pierced lips and then into his eyes.

“May I ask for a kiss?”

“Of course, but why?”

“A war is coming and I’m not sure if I will see you again. So I ask of you once more, may I ask for a kiss? But I desire for you to make this kiss last forever.”

He rested his forehead against his and smiled, “As my prince wishes.”


End file.
